FTI: Fairy Tale Investigation  The Slipper
by QueenMinnie
Summary: FTI Agent Elle Cinders is going undercover to thwart a poor girl's evil Stepmother. **First story in an ongoing series** Rated M for future content, just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters in this story or other FTI storie are based on real fairy tale characters, which I do not own.

A/N: This is my first fairy tale fic, but hopefully not my last. You may see lines or comments that are from other fairy tales, not necessarily from Cinderella. But never fear, it will all be explained in future chapters and/or future fics. Please read and review, any feedback is welcome.

* * *

><p>FTI: Fairy Tale Investigation<p>

Case file: The Slipper

Assigned Officer: Elle Cinders, aka The Sweep

Supervising Officer: FTI Chief Director Fay Rhee, aka The Godmother

* * *

><p><em>FTI Headquarters<em>.

"Chief?" a voice called out. FTI Chief Director Fay Rhee, also know as The Godmother, turned to face the voice.

"Yes?" She asked, "What is it Mr Small?"

Small cleared his throat. "Kingdom PD is passing on a case to us. They sent this for you to look at." He handed the case file to Chief Rhee. She flicked through it, cursed, and then barked, "Get me The Sweep! Now!"

2 hours later, FTI Agent Elle Cinders made her way to Chief Rhee's office. She knocked lightly on the door, then walked in. " You wanted to see me Chief?"

Rhee waved her over. "Take a seat Cinders." She walked around the desk and took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She passed a thick manila folder to Cinders, who looked at her enquiringly.

"KPD chucked us a case that's right up your alley" Rhee gestured at the folder. Cinders opened it. "Suspect is Lucretia d' Brute-Sootman, widow of Thomas Sootman, who died 8 years ago, only 1 year after their wedding. She has 2 daughters from a previous marriage and a stepdaughter, Eila Sootman."

Cinders frowned. "I read about Sootman's death years ago. It was ruled out as a carriage accident. We're not digging it up again, are we?"

Rhee shook her head. "No, this time it's the daughter. She's been at boarding school for the duration of her father and Ms d'Brute's marriage, never wanted to go home. Eila claims that her stepmother is trying to kill her." Cinders raised an eyebrow. Rhee shook her head again. "I know what you're thinking. There have been a series of unexplainable accidents at the school: a fire in her Damsel in Distress class, poisoned apples in the cafeteria, dragon in her dormitory, the list goes on." She rubbed her eyes again. "We've looked into Miss Sootman's financials. It turns out her father was an extremely wealthy man, worth millions, and when he died she was his sole heir. Her bank and lawyer are holding the money until she turns 18, which happens to be in 2 weeks. If she dies before her birthday, her stepmother inherits all." Rhee marched back around the desk and sat down. "Here's what we're going to do. Miss Sootman is graduating tomorrow, and then she's being placed in protective custody from then on. As of 2 hours ago, she has a 2-agent escort at all times."

"What's my assignment Chief", Cinders enquired.

Rhee smiled. "You, my dear, are going undercover in the Sootman house as Eila." She raised a hand to silence Cinders. "No, you will. D'Brute hasn't seen her or seen a picture of her for 9 years, and you look very similar to Miss Sootman. We have other agents in the same neighbourhood, so you will have back up. You're to go to the Armoury after this briefing to get kitted out with weapons and surveillance equipment." Rhee gestured again at the file. "Read it, see the Armoury, then go home and get some rest. I expect you back here in my office at 9.00am tomorrow, okay Agent Cinders?"

Cinders stood. "Aye ma'am" She strode to the door. "See you tomorrow Chief" Cinders gave a quick wave and walked out of the office. She glanced down at the thick folder.

"Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's in disguise I go…." She muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Elle Cinders walked into the Armoury, her heels clacking on the faded linoleum. She walked up to a paperclip-thin scientist in a lab coat.

"Afternoon Stiltz," she greeted him. "I need equipment for the Sootman case. What do you have for me?"

Dr Ramses Paul Stiltzkin, also known as Ram or Stiltz, rubbed his hands together. "Good day to you, Lady Sweep. I've got your kit ready for you. Let me just show you what we've got, hmmm?" Without waiting for an answer, Stiltz opened the rather large suitcase sitting on his workbench.

Cinders blinked. "Clothing? How are the latest fashions and 6-inch stilettos going to help me?"

Stiltz glowered at her. "If you waited a moment, I would have explained," he sniffed. "Miss Sootman is what you would call a fashionista, and this is part of her wardrobe. Each article of clothing has tracking spells woven into it, so if you get kidnapped, we'll find you. Oh, and the stiletto heels hide thin daggers." He picked up a jewellery box. "This is your communications device." Stiltz opened it to reveal a pair of cubic zirconia ear studs and a matching necklace. He gave the studs a twist. "Twist them up so the gems face your inner ear and they act as headphones. The necklace is a microphone. Press the small indentation on the back of the charm to activate transmission." Cinders nodded as he closed the case.

The next item he pulled out was a thin silver star-tipped wand, roughly 30cm in length. "This is the most high-tech wand out there, called the FG-180S, law enforcement issue only. It casts spells with a range from 1 to 500 meters, with 100% accuracy from 1 to 400 meters, and 95% thereafter. It can be used as a long-range telescope, hold the back of the star to your eye and peer through. It also collapses like a telescope for easy storage, and has a battery life of 48 hours. But do recharge it regularly there's a charger in the suitcase." Stiltz put the wand back and pulled out a case filled with multi-coloured glowing orbs. "Spell casings for your wand. Just touch a casing to the star and it'll load 10 shots. We've also given you the standard kit of poison apples, cherry bombs, pixie dust, and of course, your collapsible broomstick." Stiltz packed everything back into the suitcase and dusted his hands off. "Well, that should be all…wait, wait…. ah! Here it is!" He pulled a small remote out of his pocket and handed it to Cinders. It was black, about 5cm long and 3cm wide, with an orange pumpkin on one side.

"Pumpkin remote?" she guessed. Stiltz nodded.

"We haven't put one in the suitcase, too easily damaged. If you need one, just use your communicator. It's keyed to all FTI pumpkins. Just point at the pumpkin, press the image, and it should transform into a carriage. All pumpkins come with a 4-pack of mice that are also keyed. Point and press, they should turn into 4 horses complete with harnesses and reins. Delivery agent will act as coachman." Cinders nodded and placed the remote in the suitcase with the rest of her arsenal. Stiltz placed the case on a trolley.

"I'll get one of my assistants to deliver it to your place. You need to go see Surveillance, so they can tell you what they've installed. Good luck, Lady Sweep," he shook her hand solemnly.

Cinders grinned. "Thanks Stiltz, appreciate it." She turned and walked to the door.

"Say 'hello' to your father for me," Stiltz called after her. She gave a backwards wave as she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As written in first chapter. Character/name inspiration from Walt Disney, P.L. Travers, Dick van Dyke, C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, J.K. Rowling and Cal Lightman from 'Lie to Me'.

* * *

><p>FTI Agent Elle Cinders strode through a set of black double doors into Surveillance, walking towards a tall dark-haired gentleman in his 50's.<p>

"Hello Dad," she said to him. FTI Controller Bert Cinders was the original 'Sweep', a legend in the espionage community for planting bugs. His disguise as a chimney sweep, and his long standing cigarette habit earned him his spy moniker.

Bert looked at his blonde daughter and beamed, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Gudday me lovely," he replied, "What brings you down here then, ay?"

"The Sootman case. Chief Rhee sent me to Stiltz first, then to see you, to see what you've installed. Oh, Stiltz says 'hello' to you by the way."

Bert scratched his head. "Sootman, Sootman…ahh, the rich blonde poncey girl?" She nodded. "Yep, got it all here love." He opened a manilla folder. "Okay, we've got the usual invisible faerie circles for warding, we've infiltrated the servants and got a few ears in the house, camera crystals in all the chandeliers… do you know that they have 10 chandeliers?" he asked.

Cinders rolled her eyes. "Moving on Dad?"

"Err, right love. Anyway, I've also got a surveillance pumpkin on the next block with agents manning it 24/7. If you're in trouble, use that communicator that Stiltz gave you." Cinders took the manilla folder off of him, and gave it a flick through.

"Do I need to microphone the chimneys Pops?" she asked whilst she flicked. Bert looked offended.

"Cripes love, give me some credit! I was getting to that part alright?"

She looked at him. "Who did them?" she asked warily.

Bert puffed up his chest. "I did love. No, don't look at me like that! You know that these kids of mine can't string up a mic properly, and you know how picky I am with my mics, pet."

Cinders whacked him on the shoulder with the folder. "Yes, I know how picky you are, that's why you trained me to do it! You shouldn't be out risking yourself in the field! Do you know how much you're worth to this organisation? You're on at least 5 international shit lists that I know of, and they would kill to have the "Original Sweep" in their clutches!"

Bert's ears perked up and he grinned. "Only 5? Who?"

Elle ticked them off her fingers. "The Nursery Rhyme Bureau, the Middle Earth Police, the Knights of Narnia, the Walt Disney Agency, and Dumbledore's Army, just to name a few. Also, the Secret Seven Service wants to recruit you, by force if need be! Have a care for your safety, and the safety of this organisation Dad!" Bert grinned and gave Elle a hug.

"Ah me love, I'll be fine. Normally I would let you install all the chimney mics, but you're going undercover in the Sootman house. The Chief couldn't let you go into the house as a chimney sweep first, so I had to do it," he said. Bert released her. "Now, is there anything else I can tell you about the surveillance?"

Cinders flicked through the file again. "Who's my go-to in case of an emergency?"

Bert lit a cigarette. "I believe its Princeton Charm." Cinders groaned.

"Why does it have to be him?" she muttered to herself.

"My dear Elle, talking to yourself are we?" a suave masculine voice came from the door. She turned around to face the speaker. Standing in the door was no other than FTI Agent Princeton Charm, and Elle Cinders ex-boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry I've taken a long time to publish this next chapter! I'm a writing perfectionist, and I don't submit anything until I'm 100% happy with it. Enjoy reading this chapter! Also, I've written a few things in French, the translations are at the bottom of the story. Please don't be mad at me if they're wrong, please blame Google Translate! :-D

Authors Note 2: In the previous chapter, I forgot to mention that Enid Blyton inspired one of my characters. Guess which one? :-D

* * *

><p>FTI Agent Elle Cinders looked at the man who had just walked through the doors of the Surveillance Department. He casually strolled over to where Cinders and her father Bert were standing.<p>

_He hasn't changed a damn bit, _Cinders mused to herself. Her ex-boyfriend, a fellow FTI Agent by the name of Princeton Charm, was deliciously sexy. He was 6ft3 tall, with a chiselled jaw line and 6-pack, broad shoulders, tapered waist and slim hips, short glossy black hair, lidded chocolate brown eyes and a slight ever-present smirk gracing his lips. All in all, Princeton Charm was sex on legs…and he knew it.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he grinned at Elle. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Princeton," she greeted him coolly, "How did you get put on this case? The Chief knows I won't willingly work with you."

Princeton smiled. "I have my ways, babe." He clapped my father on the shoulder. "Bert! Long time no see! How are you?"

FTI Controller Bert Cinders grinned at the younger man. He liked Princeton, and thought he was the perfect bloke for his little girl. _They'd make bonny bairns_, Bert thought to himself. He shook Princeton's hand.

"Princeton me lad! Good ta see ye son! You'll take good care of me lassie, won't ye?" Bert asked warningly in a joking tone. Princeton clapped a hand over his heart mockingly. "You wound me, Master Sweep!" He gave Elle a flirty wink. "I'll give a very close and thorough watch on your daughter."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Right, well, I'm off to Disguises to get sorted out." She glared at Princeton. "You coming, Agent Charm?"

Princeton saluted. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

"Bye Dad," Elle said as she hugged her father. He hugged her back.

"Bye lovey," Bert replied, "Be safe."

"I will Dad," she returned, as she walked towards the doors. "C'mon Charm, lets go."

* * *

><p>The two partners walked into the Disguise department, mockingly called 'The Salon'. The head of the department was an outrageous woman who stylises herself as 'La Punzelle'. She had long thick copper hair that went down to her toes, and a bosom that was pushing the boundaries of her t-shirt.<p>

La Punzelle enveloped Elle in an extravagant embrace. "Ah, Elle! How wonderful to see you! Je suis heureux d'être de créer votre déguisement, il sera un chef-d'œuvre! (*)" She release Elle and clapped her hands, beaming in excitement.

Elle smiled at La Punzelle weakly. "Err, oui?" Punzelle just smiled and patted her hand.

She then spied Princeton behind Elle. She clasped his hands and kissed him swiftly on both cheeks.

"Princeton, you rogue! It has been too long since you graced my little salon!" She gave him a saucy wink. Elle gave him a dirty look. Punzelle noticed, and looked at Princeton enquiringly.

"Avez-vous encore de pin pour elle mon ami?(**)" Punzelle asked.

He nodded. "J'étais un imbécile de la perdre. Mon cœur bat encore pour elle. (***)" Punzelle nodded sagely.

Elle looked at them both in bewilderment. She didn't speak a word of French, and had no idea of what the conversation around her entailed.

"Ermmm…Kinda need a disguise here?" Elle ventured tentatively. Punzelle beamed at her.

"Of course! I will turn le ramoneur demoiselle into a fashionista! Come, come," she beckoned, "We have work to do!"

Punzelle swept Elle into the hairdressing chair and shooed Princeton to the waiting area. He sat down, picked up a backdated issue of 'PlayFairy', and settled down for the wait.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Princeton had read most of the magazines, and had delved into 'Our Life with Gingerbread', written by the famed witch-hunter twins, Hansel and Gretel. La Punzelle beamingly swept her way into the waiting room, her hands clapping with excitement.<p>

"Princeton, my dear! Come and see mon beau papillon!" She said as she gestured at him to follow. Princeton rose from his chair languorously and walked into the main salon. Greeting him was a vision of unparalleled loveliness.

Elle glanced into the nearest mirror, and was stunned by what she saw. She's never been a glamorous woman, preferring jeans to mini-skirts and a no-nonsense ponytail over elaborate curls and flips. Her blonde hair was tamed and highlighted, falling to just below her shoulders. Her make-up was flawless, her eyebrows and legs waxed, her breasts pushed up and perky, and her fingernails buffed to perfection. Her 5inch nude stilettos made her legs looked toned (which they already were, chasing criminals is good cardio!), and the tight chocolate brown bandage dress Punzelle had stuffed her into was doing great things for her figure.

_Not bad, _Elle mused_, I reckon I'm a bit foxy looking now! _She giggled to herself. She caught sight of Princeton gaping at her in shock and awe. She walked up to him and gave a little twirl.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" She asked him coyly. He nodded, his eyes roaming all over her body.

"You look absolutely amazing," Princeton replied. Elle beamed, pleased with the comment. He continued. "Why didn't you ever dress like this when we were together?"

"Argh!" Elle screamed, and whacked him over the head a few times. "You complete moron!" She threw at him before storming wobblingly out the door.

"Ow! That hurt!" Princeton complained. He looked at La Punzelle. "What did she do that for?"

Punzelle said nothing, just shook her head and smothered the giggles that threatened to escape.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(*) I am excited to be creating your disguise, it will be a masterpiece!

(**) Do you still pine for her my friend?

(***)I was a fool to lose her. My heart still beats for her


End file.
